In designing processor systems such as used in computing platforms, the computing platform (including the processor) is commonly designed to increase performance. However, especially in mobile applications, computing platforms are also designed to reduce power consumption. Typically, these design goals are in conflict.
One conventional solution to these goals is to provide a means for a user to switch the configuration of the computing platform between a high performance mode and a power conservation mode, as desired. For example, a computing platform may allow a user to select the desired mode via a hardware switch or via a menu and dialog box displayed by the computing platform. Such an approach requires user intervention.